1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of musical instruments such as guitars and, in particular, to a system for making a solid body electric guitar sound like an acoustic guitar.
2. Description of Related Art
Guitars are either acoustic or electric. The acoustic guitar depends upon the amplification produced by the guitar's hollow body acting as a sound box. Electric guitars, which generally have solid bodies, depend upon electro-magnetic sensors mounted under the strings to pick up the vibration thereof, which vibrations are then amplified and played through speakers. Of course microphone pickups have been mounted on electric guitars. Also electro-magnetic pickups have been mounted on acoustic guitars. However, the typical solid electric guitar has a unique, but different, sound than an acoustic guitar. It would be advantageous to be able to make a solid body electric guitar have the option of sounding like an acoustic guitar.
Thus, it is a primary object of the invention to provide an electric guitar having a solid body and neck with the capability of sounding like an acoustic guitar.
It is another primary object of the invention to provide an electric guitar having a solid body and neck with the capability of sounding like an acoustic guitar that uses simple easy-to-install technology.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an electric guitar having a solid body and neck with the capability of sounding like an acoustic guitar that allows the guitar player to easily switch from producing an electric guitar sound to an acoustic guitar sound, or to produce both sounds simultaneously.